This invention relates to a liner for the luggage compartment liner of a vehicle.
Historically, luggage compartment areas, particularly automobile trunks, have been lacking in several respects for the user. Firstly, dirt and spills are difficult to clean up because there is often poor accessibility to the luggage compartment area, particularly in the case of automobile trunks, making cleaning efforts awkward. Corrosive and grimy substances stain and even damage the luggage compartment carpeting and flooring.
Secondly, there is a desire and need to utilize luggage compartments to carry corrosive and grimy substances and like, but there is a reluctance to do so because of the negative results.
Thirdly, luggage compartment areas commonly have poor storage and organization capability, and the present invention addresses that problem as well.